laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Professor's Journal - Last Specter
The Professor's Journal is the professor's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' Entries (please note that these entries are from the British version of the game, and may differ from the US version) 'Entry One' Lady Dahlia's Letter - 'A most fascinating letter found its way to me the other day. It came to me from one Lady Dahlia, widow to Baron Augustus Reinhold. Her letter details how an unusual object known only as the Golden Apple is to decide how her late husband's fortune is split up. The entire matter sounds terribly interesting, and I've arranged for Luke to accompany me on a visit to St. Mystere, the site of the whole incident. 'Entry Two Chasing Claudia - 'A thunderous noise rang out during my conversation with Lady Dahlia. The din was so deafening that it caused her cat, Claudia, to run off. Losing her cat put Lady Dahlia in quite a temper, so we have taken on the rather irritating task of chasing a wayward feline. But enough of cats. Just what was that noise? 'Entry Three Looking For The Inn - 'Some rascal has made off with the crank to the village drawbridge. For the moment, it seems that we are unable to leave St. Mystere. Though we're still out looking for that cat, I've decided we should make lodging arrangements before it gets too late. I recall seeing an inn around the village entrance. 'Entry Four ' '''Back To Chasing Claudia - '''We've succeeded in procuring rooms for the night, but the village's only inn is undergoing renovations. As such, we'll stay in the attic. At least I know we'll be safe; the innkeeper is a sturdy woman who no doubt knows how to wield a rolling pin should the need arise. Now back to looking for that cat... 'Entry Five Claudia Found! - 'It was a long struggle that cost Luke some scratches to his face and perhaps his pride, but we finally managed to catch Claudia. I think now it would be appropriate to make our way back to the mansion and inform Lady Dahlia of our success. 'Entry Six The Murder - 'Upon our return to Reinhold Manor, we were greeted with the awful news of Simon's murder. Ramon was also subsequently nowhere to be found. Seeing Lady Dahlia's distress, I've agreed to search the village for her missing servant. The inspector investigating the murder seems to think I had something to do with it. 'Entry Seven Beyond The Clock Tower - 'A large gate bars the way through the base of the clock tower. In order to investigate the north side of the village, it is imperative that we make our way through that gate. But how do we get through? 'Entry Eight St. Mystere's Puzzle Obsession - 'A positively gargantuan gentleman named Deke stands in front of the clock tower gate and refuses to let anyone through who hasn't solved 12 puzzles. That's easy enough, but it is a bit odd... Everyone in this village seems to have a curiously strong affinity for puzzles. 'Entry Nine The North Side Of St. Mystere - 'We've finally succeeded in passing through the gate and have made our way to the north of the village. The roads here are winding and narrow. Surely one of these people knows something of Ramon's whereabouts. I'll be sure to ask around. 'Entry Ten Gathering Information - 'After talking with that boisterous fellow Jarvis, we learned that a man by the name of Zappone may have some information for us. He's apparently hanging about the area past the gate where the road forks. 'Entry Eleven Zappone's All Talk - 'After talking to Zappone, one thing is certain. The man certainly has a talent for sounding like he has valuable information, which is to say, he didn't know much of anything. Oh, well. At least he let us know we should seek out Crouton, the owner of the restaurant down by the park, for more information. 'Entry Twelve Rumours At The Restaurant - 'The rumour mill is churning. Feeding the frenzy are the disturbing number of disappearances and the thunderous booming that is said to emanate from the tower above St. Mystere. To top it off, Crouton says there is a shadowy figure running around kidnapping people. We need to visit the local café to find out more. 'Entry Thirteen Gerard's Request - 'Our investigation continues even as night falls upon St. Mystere. We were on our way to the café through the passage below the clock tower when we bumped into Gerard, who was in a spot of bother. He said he dropped something of great value near the park, but is scared of venturing out alone at night. As I always tell Luke, a gentleman's first duty is to help those around him, so we've offered to aid in the search. 'Entry Fourteen The Inn At Night - 'Deke pointed us in Beatrice's direction, as she was the one who actually found Gerard's lost watch. Poor Deke really was stuck when we found him. Though terrified of being out in the dark, he refused to go home until he solved a puzzle that was bothering him. I suppose we should pay Beatrice a visit. 'Entry Fifteen Beatrice's Advice - 'Beatrice said that Ramon frequents a small café in the village and that we might be able to find him there. She also gave us Gerard's lost watch. As soon as we return the watch to its owner, we can get back to our investigation in a timely manor. 'Entry Sixteen To The Café - 'With Gerard's watch returned, we are finally free to return to our investigation of Ramon's disappearance. I must admit that I'm feeling a bit weary and do hope we will find him at the café. 'Entry Seventeen Talk Of A Kidnapper - 'The café owner, Crumm, was extremely helpful. He told us where we can find a man who had a run-in with the aged kidnapper. This witness lives just north of the café. I hope against hope that Ramon is merely off somewhere napping, but I have a dreadful feeling that the worst has happened... In any case, I must talk to this Prosciutto. 'Entry Eighteen The Strange Old Man - 'To our shock, we stumbled across the very kidnapper we were investigating just as he nabbed Ramon and dashed off. We tried to report our findings to the inspector forthwith, but just as we were about to reveal our findings, to our bewilderment, Ramon returned home. Just what is going on here? 'Entry Nineteen The Morning Summons - 'Today marks our second day in St. Mystere, and I was secretly hoping I could start the day off properly with a little tea, but no such luck. We've been summoned to Reinhold Manor and must hurry over to meet the inpector before he loses his patience. 'Entry Twenty No Cakes For Chelmey - 'Chelmey was shouting at Matthew for bringing him cakes when we arrived, and was also angry that we'd been running an investigation that runs parallel to his own. As much as I'd like to help find Simon's killer, there are other matters we should attend to first. Namely, checking in on Ramon to see what, if anything, he remembers of last night. 'Entry Twenty-One Vanishing Memories -''' I had hoped Ramon would remember something of last night, but it's as I feared, he remembers nothing. How could someone go through something as jarring as a kidnapping and remember nothing of it? For now, I must put my curiousity aside and return to our search for the Golden Apple. Perhaps Matthew can tell us something. '''Entry Twenty-Two The Nanny - 'Talking with Matthew revealed that the Reinholds formerly had another servant in their employ. Unless I'm mistaken, Matthew was referring to Ingrid, the nanny in that old photo we saw earlier. She is usually out by the village shop at this time of day, so finding her shouldn't prove too difficult. 'Entry Twenty-Three Flora's Mother - 'Ingrid told us the story of how Flora's mother passed from this world. The baron must have truly loved his former wife, for her grave lies within his garden, presumably so that, even in death, she could stay close to him. 'Entry Twenty-Four The Beautiful Grave - 'Lady Viola's grave is a truly beautiful place. The baron's devotation and love for her is reflected in every detail of the place. Matthew mentioned that the baron kept a diary detailing his thoughts. If we can find it, I imagine there is much we could learn from its pages. 'Entry Twenty-Five The Baron's Diary - 'The pages of Baron Reinhold's diary were filled with passages reflecting upon his deep love for his child and late wife. We also discovered that the baron left a note disclosing the location of the Golden Apple in the possession of a good friend of his. Perhaps Ingrid knows this friend of the baron's? 'Entry Twenty-Six Talking With Ingrid - 'Sadly, even Ingrid, despite her intimate ties with the Reinhold family, seemed to know nothing that would help our investigation. Ingrid reccomended that we pay Zappone a visit, and so we shall. Really, though, does that man ever have anything useful to say? [[Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box|''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box]] Entries Entry One 'Visiting the Doctor -' Today I received a letter from dear Dr. Schrader, my longtime friend and mentor. According to the letter, the good doctor has finally succeeded in aquiring the Elysian Box, but something about the way his letter was worded gnaws at me. I've decided to check in on him, just to make sure that everything is all right. Entry Two 'A Cruise Ship on Rails - '''With no other leads at our disposal, Luke and I have decided to use the ticket we found at the doctor's flat to board the Molentary Express. I suspect the doctor rode this luxurious train at some point, but as to where it took him, I can't say. Entry Three '''Dining Car Commotion -' As I suspected, the dining car of the Molentary Express is quite popular with the passengers, and while we've waited patiently to be seated, I get the feeling we won't be eating anytime soon. The waiter recommended waiting out the mealtime rush on the observation deck located in the last car. I'm inclined to take his advice. Entry Four 'Observation Deck Scenery - '''The veiw from the observation deck of the Molentary Express is simply breathtaking. The natural beauty of the land seen here is something one rarely encounters living in the heart of London. When I'm gazing out over the land, time simply seems to slow to a halt. Still, I mustn't allow myself to sit idly much longer. It's time to return to our investigation of the Elysian Box. Entry Five '''Searching for Tom -' While walking through the train, Luke and I encountered a lady by the name of Babette. This woman, large in both stature and character, was in a dreadful panic over her lost boy, Tom. It seems the tyke got away from her while she was distracted, leaving only a single shoe behind. Where could a child that small have wandered off to? Entry Six 'Chasing After the Girl - '''The Clues we've uncovered during our search have led me to believe that Tom may actually be a dog, not a small child as we had presumed originally. Thinking on it, I seem to recall a girl walking about the train with a dog in her arms. I intend to find her and confirm my suspicions. Entry Seven '''Babette's Quarters - '''I was startled to discover that the young girl carrying little Tom around was none other than Flora! Though I've consented to Flora accompanying Luke and myself on our investigation, I still worry that this may expose her to some unknown danger. But there's no time to dwell on that. Babette needs to know that her "boy" is alive and well. Entry Eight '''The Broken-Down Train - '''A short while ago, the train came to a sudden and rather alarming stop to avoid crashing into another train lying abandoned on the track. Entry Nine '''A Celebration in Dropstone - '''Our train is currently parked in a quaint country village called Dropstone. The town is in the midst of celebrating the 50th anniversary of its founding, and the whole place is bustling with activity. With awhile to go before our departure, I've decided to use our free time to search the village for leads on the Elysian Box. Entry Ten '''The Livestock Competition - '''The main event of the Dropstone festival appears to be a livestock competition featuring the finest cattle from around the village. It sounds like it will be quite fun, and both Luke and Flora seem very keen on attending, so I imagine we'll return to the site of the event when it gets under way. Entry Eleven '''Plans to Leave Home -' I learned something interesting from Dorothea, a maid working for Mr. Anderson, a man who seems to be an extremely prominent figure in Dropstone. It seems that Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia, is planning to take a trip by herself unbeknownst to her father. All the servents in Mr. Anderson's employ appear to be supporting Katia in her plan, but why all the secrecy? Entry Twelve 'Mr. Anderson's Memories -' I finally spoke with Mr. Anderson at the site of the livestock competition. It seems his mother-in-law had searched for the Elysian Box before her passing, though Mr. Anderson doesn't know why she was so intent on finding the box. It's clear to me now that the Elysian Box and Dropstone are inextricably linked to each other, though I don't yet fully understand why. Entry Thirteen 'Rumors fo a Phantom Town - '''Thanks to Luke, the livestock competition concluded as planned. But on a separate note, the most recent rumors I've heard in Dropstone concern a mysterious phantom town only accessible by the Molentary Express. Once we're back on the train, I'd like to give the interior another thorough examination to see if there might not be some kernel fo truth within this rumor. Entry Fourteen '''Mr. Anderson's Daughter -' Back at the station, I noticed a large group of people bidding farewell to a young woman boarding our train all by herself. I'm sure she was none other than Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia. Though she was traveling alone, she didn't seem to apprehensive at all.No, she seemed quite focused on the task at hand. I do wonder, though. Why has she set out on her own, and where is she headed? Entry Fifteen '''The Sound of Midnight - '''While exploring the deluxe car of the Molentary Express, Luke says he dreamed of two trains headed in opposite directions that swapped one of their railcars. Was the clamor I heard while asleep the sound of those cars changing places? Entry Sixteen '''An Unknown Destination - Shortly after waking from my sudden slumber, the conductor announced that our next stop was a town known as Folsense. I find ths odd, as I was sure our next destination was the town of Luxenbelle. It appears that the car we fell asleep in really did change tracks and was the only one from our original train to reach this new destination. Entry Seventeen Finding Lodging '''- Upon exiting the train in Folsense, Flora beganto complain of feeling unwell. I imagine the cause of her discomfort is simply fatigue caused by too much travel. While I'm anxious to start an inspection of our surroundings, Flora's comfort must come first. There must be a hotel around here where she can rest up. Entry Eighteen '''Exploring Folsense - After locating and checking into a hotel, Flora decided to stay behind to recuperate while Luke and I begin an investigation about town. Our first mission is to locate any and all places that appear to have a connection with the Elysian Box. Entry Nineteen What a Millionaire Seeks - It appears Beluga and Sammy, the trains conductor, are here in Folsense as well. From what I can tell, this isn't their first time here. It's clear they're both turning the town upside down in search of something, but as to what that something might be, I'm still without a clue. Entry Twenty The Locked Book - While walking about town, Luke and I came across a diary-like book. The book is rigged with a number of locks that prevented me from reading the majority of its contents. The cover is adorned with a sinister-looking goat, which has piqued my interest. I wonder what, if any, significance it might have. Entry Twenty-One The Inspector Reseurfaces - It seems that everyone has found their way to Folsense. I just ran into the inspector and Constable Barton. The inspector explained that they are in town collecting information on the Elysian Box. If I could just get him to cooperate with me, we could learn a great deal about this place in very little time, but he seems determined to work this case on his own. Entry Twenty-Two Visiting the Herzen Museum - Through asking around, we've learned of an institiution known as the Herzen Museum. I believe that we might find some information pertaining to the Elysian Box there, and I am planning to visit it next. Entry Twenty-Three The Museum Gate - Unfortunately the gate to the Herzen Museum is locked, and for the moment, we have ho way of entering the place. I haven't any way of ascertaining when the gate will be opened and so have decided to wait on visiting the museum. For the time being, I'd like to focus my efforts on gathering information from the people of Folsense. Entry Twenty-Four The Old Man in the Tower - I met a most unusual gentleman named Geoff who keeps himself holed up in a tower in town. He believes a vampire lives in the castle at the edge of town and that he must keep watch on the area to keep the vampire from attacking the townsfolk. Geoff has even adorned the tower with knickknacks that he claims keep the vampire at bay. I wonder if there's any truth to his story. Entry Twenty-Five Pristine Photographs - I just saw a number of photos in the town photo shop that are purported to be quite old. Yet, each image appeared to be in perfect condition and free of the degradation that most photos suffer over time. It's as if the photo was taken only a week before. Perhaps the shop's proprieter has a special method for preserving photos. Entry Twenty-Six Returning to the Museum - My conversations with the people of Folsense have proved mostly useless in providing a lead on the Elysian Box. As I feared, the only way to move this investigation forward is to find a way into the Herzen Museum. Entry Twenty-Seven A Fight by the Fountaing - Luke and I returned to the museum to find the gate unlocked. Inside the gate, we found Mr. Beluga and Sammy in the middle of a rather heated discussion. I imagine they are the ones who opened the gate. I'm still uncertain what they are searching for, but judging from Mr. Beluga's rather impassioned speech, it would seem that wehatever it is, it's of great importance to him. Entry Twenty-Eight A Goat-Shaped Symbol - I noticed a large symbol resembling the head of a goat carved into the floor of the museum courtyard. It's the same symbol that adorns that strange diary we picked up, but I feel like I've seen it somewhere else as well. But I'll set aside this question for now, as there's something I need to ask of the inspector. I suppose it's back to the hotel for us. Entry Twenty-Nine The Lost Photograph - How disappointing. I wanted to take another look at the torn-up photograph the inspecter took from the doctor's apartment, but it seems the fellow lost it. The only way I'll ever get a look at the thing is to retrace the inspector's path around town and gather up the pieces. Bother! Entry Thirty The Ill-Tempered Guard - Inspector Chelmey believes he dropped the remains of the photo around the northeast area of town. I has hoping we'd be able to retrieve the photo scraps without incident, but a large and rather ill-tempered dog is barring the only path to that part of town. According to Luke, the dog wants something to eat, so we'll have to visit the town grocer and find something for the grumpy fellow. Entry Thirty-One The Pungent Grocer - To guard against the vampire supposedly threatening the town, the local grocer has decked out his shop with an alarming amout of garlic. The smell in the shop is the olfactory equivalent of being slapped in the face. Whether or not the garlic actually does keep the vampires at bay is debatable. However, it certainly seems to be working on customers. Entry Thirty-Two A Gift for the Guard - The gocer was kind enough to part with a large leftover roast, and I believe it sould suit our purposes nicely. Now it's back to the northeast part of town. Hopefully, our little offering will be enough to improve the dog's foul mood. Entry Thirty-Three An encounter with Katia - While out searching for scraps of the photo, Luke and I encountered Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia. She, too, seems to be searching for somewhat but was unwilling to part with any information on the subject. Now, why would a girl like her, with a good family and many friends, come out to a place like this by herself? Entry Thirty-Four The Ever-Absent Curator -''' I just learned that the curator of the Herzen Museum has been out and about looking for something by order of the museum's owner. That explains why the place has been closed all this time. Interestingly enough, I've heard that the museum's owner is none other than Mr. Beluga. Just what is that man after? Entry Thirty-Five 'A Chance Sighting -' One fellow in town claims to have something resembling the last of our photo scraps at the west edge of town by the gate. It may be gone already, but before checking anywhere else, I'd feel it be prudent to visit the location the fellow mentioned Entry Thirty-Six 'The Contents of the Photo -' Reassembling the pieces of the photo revealed an image of the Elysian Box. Sitting on its jewel-encrusted lid was the familiar gaot emblem. Shortly after, an unfortunate gust blew away a piece of the photo, but now that I've confirmed the image, I've no further need of the entire photo. I finally undrstand how the box and the town are related. Entry Thirty-Seven 'A Gathering at the Hotel -' Having finally seen the photograph in its entirety, Luke and I were just about to return to our investigation when Consatable Barton found us. Apparently, the person behind Dr. Schrader's death has been found, and our presence is required at the hotel. I'm anxious to return to my investigation, but I suppose it's not wise to defy the authorities in a situation like this. Entry Thirty-Eight 'An improbable Revolution - '''It came as a great shock to me that Don Paolo had been posing as Flora for some time. Not being able to sniff out an imposter of someone so close to me is quite an embarrassment. It seems the poor Floar -- The REAL Flora, mind you -- has been left in a barn somewhere in Dropstone. I must solve this case quickly and return to Dropstone to pick her up. Entry Thirty-Nine '''Recovering the Elysian Box -' In his panic to escape Inspector Chelmey, Don Paolo left behind the Elysian Box. I must confess I never imagined I'd come by the box as I did, but one must never look a gift horse in the mouth. Now all I need to do is solve the mystery tied to this box. Entry Fourty 'Rumors of a Great Fortune - '''From what I understand, Mr. Beluga came to town in search of the Elysian Box, believing it would lead him to the vast Herzen fortune. Katia, too, seems to have come to town in search of the box. I'm still baffled as to why so many people are after this liffle box. I fear that, in order to answer this question, I will simply have to open the box for myself and see. Entry Fourty-One '''Opening the Elysian Box - '''After working up the courage, Luke and I opened the box, but nothing happened. This confirms a suspician I've had for some time now. I feel this little test has brought me one step closer to understanding everything. However, in order to comprehend the entire matter, I'll need to gather a bit more information. Entry Fourty-Two '''Finally, the Herzen Museum -' Thanks to a little help from Sammy, we are finally able to enter the Herzen Museum. I'm almost certain that the Elysian Box is connected to the Herzen family, but in order to solidify my theory, I'll need to see what else I can find out from viewing the Herzen Museum's collection. Entry Fourty-Three 'Into the Mine -' Apparently, some miners used to keep personal journals down in the town gold mine. If I can find a firsthand account of the town's past, I may be able to understand the Elysian Box more full. But how to get one of those journals? I suppose Luke and I will have to visit that mine ourselves. Entry Fourty-Four 'The Minor's Journal - '''Having finally stumbled upon a miner's journal, I learned that shortly after the gold reserves were found in Folsense about 50 years ago, a strange illness began to spread through town. I believe it was this illness that first gave birth to rumors of a curse. Sadly, the journal had little else to offer in the way of information. Just what happened here in the last 50 years? Entry Fourty-Five '''Heading for Herzen Castle - '''The time I've spent investigating this mystery here in Folsense has given me most of the pieces to the puzzle, but some facts still elude me. To answer those remaining questions, Luke and I have but one option remaining to us: we must strike out for Herzen Castle. Entry Fourty-Six '''Ghosts of the Forest '- Luke claims to have seen a ghost lurking in the forest. Personally, I believe his sighting to be nothing more that a trick of the light, but I can't blame him for being jumpy. After all, this town has been full of inexplicable happenings. But the question now is how these happenings tie into the rumor that the town is cursed. Entry Fourty-Seven 'A Night at Herzen Castle -' Anton, the current duke of Herzen Castle, welcomed us to his home with food and drink. I asked him about the Elysian Box, but the line questioning ended with him saying he didn't know much about the relic itself. I don't think pressing him further will yield any more information. Anton has offered to let us stay the night, and I believe we'll take him up on the offer. Entry Fourty-Eight 'A Dire Situation - '''I awoke from a nightmare to find myself and Luke tied up in the corner of a strange, musty room. Before I could make sense of our situation, in walked Anton. Hovering over us like a spider with its next meal ensnared in its web, Anton spoke of the preparations he had to make so he could make a meal of us. Luke and I must find a way out of these ropes before he returns...or else. Entry Fourty-Nine '''Out of the Ropes '- The ropes that bound us were easier to undo than I expected. Considering Anton slipped these ropes on us while we were in the middle of that strange nightmare, one would think that he would have had the time to tie a proper knot...But enough on that. Right now, Luke and I must focus on escaping this place. Entry Fifty 'In the Bowls of the Castle - '''In passing through the odd space under the castle, Luke and I stumbled upon a number of machines identical to those we saw down in the mine. I believe the castle and mine are actually connected through his undeground area. I haven't the time to explore it further at present, but we have just wandered into the heart of this town's greatest secret. Entry Fifty-One '''Fleeing Herzen Castle - '''By some stroke of luck, we've managed to make it as far as the castle entrance, but just as we reached the main doors leading out, I realized that leaving now means leaving behind what may be my only chance to solve the mystery of Andrew's untimely death and the Elysian Box. Until I completely understand the phenomena at work here, I must stay and investigate the castle. Entry Fifty-Two '''Reunited with Katia -' Imagine the surprise to find Katia here in Herzen Castle! I don't know why she's here, but I'm beginning to sense a link between the Herzens and this young woman. Then there's the matter of the portrait I saw in our guest room here. It was of a young woman who was the spitting image of Katia. But how can that be? Entry Fifty-Three 'Anton's Madness -' Anton spotted us in the castle great room and, upon seeing Katia, seemed to lose all reason. I don't understand why, but he lunged at me with his sword. Luckilly, I was able to fend him off with a nearby saber. Despite being the very picture of health, Anton began to lose his breath, almost hyperventilating, within seconds of our duel's start. It's just as I suspected... Entry Fifty-Four 'Katia Reveals the Truth -' Katia has finally explained her involvement in this whole affair. She is Anton's granddaughter. Sadly, Anton responded rather poorly to thsi revalation and, in a fit of madness, began destroying the castle. The place now seems on the verge of crumbling, and while there's much left to talk about, my first priority right now is to escape with everyone before the whole place comes down. Entry Fifty-Five 'The Truth fo the Curse - '''A hallucinogenic gas released from the mine has been playing tricks on us the whole time, making the ruins of Folsense appear alive and vibrant. It seems that traces of this same gas are emitted by the Eysian Box, and those who opened it were exposed to a dose powerful enough to cause frightening visions. It is this gas that started the legends surrounding the both the Elysian Box and Folsense. Entry Fifty-Six '''Anton as He Truly Is -' With the castle wreckage now blocking the source of the gas, the Anton from earlier has faded, revealing him for what her truly is -- an aging man in his twilight years. Upon returning the box to him, he spoke to us of a second way to open the Elysian Box and, after giving Luke a rather cryptic hint, asked him to try opening it. It seems we're about to find out what was hidden within that box. Entry Fifty-Seven 'Sophia's Last Message - '''A sinlge letter in delicate script sat within the hidden chamber of the box. It was a reply to the message Anton had sent out to Sophia years ago. Sophia's message asked Anton to spend what time he had left alive with his granddaughter, Katia. After so many years of living in sorrow, it seems Anton has a reason to delight in life again. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Entry One '''A letter from the Future '- I received a strange letter today. Not only was it dated 10 years from now, it was sent by someone claiming to be Luke from London of the future. Naturally, this puzzling letter has piqued my curiosity, so I've decided to head for the Midland Road clock shop it mentions. Entry Two 'The Time-Machine Demonstration - '''I can't help but think that there must be some connection between the letter and the accident that occurred at last week's time-machine demonstration. I am hopeful that we find at the clock shop will help us make sense of all this. Entry Three '''The Midland Road Clock Shop -' The clock shop was hidden away at the end of MIdland Road, and awaiting us there was a dizzying array of clocks, including one particularly tremendous timepiece. The shop's proprietress didn't know anything about the letter we'd recieved, so it seems that we must wait for her husband to return to learn more about this perplexing communication. Entry Four 'The Giand Clock - '''According to Cogg, the owner of the clock shop, the letter's author left explicit instructions to show us the giant clock in action. It is a very impressive piece of machinery and undoubtly a vintage model. I've been asked to help repair the clock, but I don't know how much an amateur like myself will be able to contribute. Entry Five '''A City Transformed -' Moments after Cogg started up the big clock, the entire building started shaking ferociously. Afterward, Luke and I rushed outside to see what had happened. Outside the shop, the whole of the city seems to have transformed into an utterly different place. The door to the clock shop has been shut tight, so for now it seems the only answers for us will be the ones we find ourselves. Entry Six 'My Fearsome Hat -' There's no doubt we're still in London, but things have been very strange ever since we left the clock shop. Not only does gloomy old Midland Road look like a whole new place, it would also seem that my hat is causing people sme consternation. I feel like we're wrapped up in some kind of illusion. What on earth is going on here? Entry Seven 'The Old Bus Stop -' After talking to a few people around town, we made our way back to the bus stop, only to find that it had completely changed since we left here mere minutes ago. It's clear wherever we are, we've left the London I know. Did we really travel through time? Entry Eight '''A Second Letter - I can scarcely believe it, but it does seem that we've ended up in the London 10 years in the future. Just as I was asking myself how such a thing could be possible, we received a second letter from Future Luke, almost as though he was anticipating my question. According to this letter, we can learn more about our situation by visiting Green Hospital on Auckland Lane. Entry Nine To Green Hospital - It seems that the underground railway is the only way to get to Green Hospital. On the invitation of a resourceful young lady named Becky, we have taken a room in the hotel on Southern Street as our base of operations. From there, we'll be able to take the railway to the hospital. Entry Ten A Reunion With Doctor Schrader - When we arrived at Green Hospital, I was greeted by my mentor, Dr. Schrader. He seemed to have aged dramatically, which is very curious considering he seemed as fit as a fiddle when I saw him a few days ago. What possibly could have happened? Is this really the world of the future? Category:Items